Stardust: El misterio de la estrella
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Cuando el joven Allistair Adams le promete a la hermosa Elaine conseguir una estrella fugaz a cambio de su mano en matrimonio, éste deberá cruzar el Muro, que ha cumplido la función de separar su mundo de un reino fantástico. Sin embargo, no se imaginaba que la estrella se transformará en la bella Amanda, que, era buscada por medio mundo por sus propias razones /Para Eagle.


Bien queridos lectores, o, en específico, para mi amiga secreta: Eagle Primecee; este es un fanfic tomado de la petición de nuestra mencionada señorita, en el que pedía "adaptación de una novela más moderna". Bueno Eagle, ésta es mi adaptación tomando tanto cosas de libro, como de la película del mismo nombre.

"Stardust" es la segunda novela del autor británico Neil Gaiman, del género fantástico, publicada por Avon Books el 1 de febrero de 1999.

El poema escrito aparece en el libro, y me pareció que te iba a gusta :)

Espero en serio que te guste (y a los otros que lo lean).

 **Parejas:** 2P Escocia x 2p Chile, 2p USA x Nyo! UK, 2p Seychelles x 2p Nyo! Mónaco.

 **Leve insinuación:** 2p Escocia x 2p Seychelles.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Entre guiones- : dialogo.

 **Ennegrecido y comillas: pensamientos.**

 _Curvado: Narración y/o nombres de lugares, o lo que sea._

Disfruta la función, Eagle.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Prefacio**

 _"Ve y trae una estrella fugaz._

 _Deja encinta una mandrágora,_

 _Dime dónde están los años pasados,_

 _O quién partió el pie al Diablo, Enséñame a escuchar el canto de las_

 _sirenas,_

 _O a alejarme de la punzada de la_

 _envidia,_

 _Y encontrar_

 _Con el viento_

 _Capaz de adelantar a una mente honesta._

 _Si naciste con el don de ver cosas_

 _Extrañas_

 _, O las cosas invisibles,_

 _Cabalga diez mil días con sus noches,_

 _Hasta que la edad tiña tus cabellos de_

 _nieve,_

 _Con todo, cuando vuelvas contarás_

 _Las maravillas que te ocurrieron_

 _Y jurarás_

 _Que en ningún lugar_

 _Habita mujer justa o que diga verdad._

 _Y si encuentras una, házmelo saber,_

 _Peregrinaje tal fuera dulce,_

 _Aun así, no lo haría, no,_

 _Aunque viviera en la puerta de al lado._

 _Aunque fuera sincera cuando la_

 _Conociste_

 _, O aunque lo fuera cuando me escribiste,_

 _Tan pronto como llegue,_

 _Habrá sido infiel_

 _Con dos, o puede que con tres._

 ** _John Donne (1572-1631)_**

 **Capítulo Uno:**

 _Un filósofo pregunto una vez "¿Somos humanos porque miramos las estrellas o las miramos porque somos humanos?"._

 _En realidad, era una pregunta inútil._

 _Acaso, ¿nos miran las estrellas?_

 ** _Esa_** _es una buena pregunta._

 _…Pero me estoy adelantando a los hechos._

 _Nuestra historia, en verdad, empieza 150 años atrás, en la Real Academia de Ciencias en Londres, Inglaterra, donde recibieron una carta con una extraña pregunta; De un campesino, y el científico que lo leyó, pensó que quizá era una broma._

 _Pero aun así escribió una carta, explicándole cortésmente que la pregunta era ilógica._

 _Y se la envió al chico, que vivía en una aldea llamada "Wall"; nombrada así por el muro que la recorría a lo largo. Un muro que, según el folklor local, ocultaba un extraordinario secreto…y la fuente de la pregunta del joven:_

 ** _"¿Hay un mundo fantástico al otro lado del Muro?"_**

Insatisfecho con la respuesta, el campesino decidió descubrir por sus propios métodos si en verdad existía o no algo increíble al otro lado.

Y en la noche, se decidió a cumplir con su cometido…salvo por un pequeño e irritante detalle.

El anciano…anciano…increíblemente antiguo guardián del Muro, que, incluso con sus extremidades temblando, le daba una única respuesta al joven.

−Yo estoy encargado de cuidar el portal a otro mundo, ¡¿y estás solicitándome que te deje cruzar?!−inquirió.

Allen Adams, el curioso campesino de cabellos castaños oscuros, tez trigueña (extraña para alguien de las Islas Británicas, pero él era descendiente de inmigrantes americanos y caribeños), y ojos de irises similares a la sangre, que, ahora, miraban al viejo con aburrimiento, con una ceja temblando impaciente.

−Eh…sí−contesto con simpleza−Porque, seamos honestos, es solo un campo−dijo. Luego, señalo a los árboles y lo que había entre ellos− ¿Ve otro mundo allá?−pregunta−No, solo hay un campo. ¿Ve algo que no sea humano? No ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque es un campo!−dijo exasperado. En serio, ¿no podía comprobar si lo que dijo el científico era cierto?

−Cientos de años ha existido este muro. Cientos de años está vigilado las veinticuatro horas **−"Solo falta que diga que cientos de años ÉL ha sido su guardia, maldito vejestorio",** pensó con amargura el muchacho.

−Bueno…-

−¡Una palabra más y te llevaré frente al Consejo de la Ciudad!−amenazó.

Con eso, dejo a Allen con la boca cerrada, dejando caer los hombros en señal de que se rindió.

−Eso…Eso suena contundente−dijo, mientras el Guardián asentía, orgulloso de que el muchacho haya razonado−Me iré a casa entonces.

−Hazlo−ordeno, más tranquilo que hace unos segundos, viendo como el chico le daba la espalda, regresando sobre sus pasos−Adiós, Allen. Dale mis saludos a tu padre.

Apenas y termino de pronunciar esas palabras, el moreno aprovecho esa distracción del viejo para correr como nunca lo hizo, saltando y cruzando el muro.

No hizo caso a los llamados del anciano, impresionado por ese momento de debilidad. Pues, al final, consiguió lo que nadie en cientos de años de vigilancia logró; estaba al otro lado del Muro, con la finalidad de ver que había más allá y si los rumores eran verdad.

Viéndose lejos de su pueblo, camino por medio de los árboles, y visualizo unas luces. Incrédulo, continuó hasta ver que esas luces eran de un…mercado, juzgaba, por los ir y venir de las personas.

Se aproximó y entró, viendo a personas que de apariencia eran de lo más común, pero también había otros bastante raros y objetos fuera de lo común. Tal como el pequeño elefante de dos cabezas que cabía en la jaula de un canario. O los ojos que en verdad lo seguían (¿quién diablos querría ojos que te siguieran por todas partes?).

Entonces, sus ojos carmesí se toparon con algo, o más bien alguien que sí logró captar por completo su atención; poseedora de unos verdes ojos brillantes, y rubios cabello largos. Hasta hace poco estaba entretenida jugando con un chal azul oscuro…como supondrán hasta antes de toparse con la mirada de Allen.

Pero una mujer horrenda con aspecto de bruja (y no le sorprendería si así fuera) se interpuso entre él y esa vista angelical.

−Yo nunca negocio con vagos **−"Pues yo nunca negocio con brujas, así que estamos igual"** pensó con cizaña el trigueño. La mujer se giró hacia la rubia con el ceño fruncido−Ven aquí y atiende a los Clientes. Voy al " _Príncipe Asesinado"_ por una cerveza.

La chica caminó con movimientos gráciles e hipnotizantes al juicio de Allen, y más de cerca, pudo ver que los ojos verdes de la chica si brillaban con la luz. Puso sus manos en jarra y con una sonrisa ladeada pregunto− ¿Hay algo que te guste?

 **"Claro que sí",** por primera vez, la bocota de Allen no actuó primero, sino una actitud que no creyó poseer hasta ese día: la timidez−Eh…ehm…−balbuceaba nervioso−Es obvio.−Recibió una sonrisa divertida de ella, e hizo lo mismo para no quedar como un tonto−Hablo de…−buscaba el valor que lo empujó a esa escapada, que salió huyendo en algún lado de sí mismo−de estas−apunta unas flores−las azules...¿Q-Qué precio tienen?

−Podría ser el color de tus ojos, o tal vez podrían ser tus recuerdos de antes de los tres años−la forma en que negociaban por ese lado del Muro era curioso−Si quieres lo averiguo−ahora no sabía si arrepentirse de haber escogido esas flores para dejar de parecer un tonto−No deberías comprar campanillas−recomendó. Miró hacia otra en específico−Mejor compra esta−era blanca y sus pétalos iban hacia abajo como los sauces, era la única entre las que se exponían−"Copo de nieve"; te va a dar suerte.

A Allen poco le importaba el nombre de la flor, pero si en verdad le daría suerte, que fuera con la joven frente suyo.

−Pero, ¿Cuánto cuesta?−recordó las extrañas formas de pago por ahí.

−Un beso, es lo que cuesta−…bueno, no se iba a quejar. La chica dejo la flor en el bolsillo sobresaliente de su chaqueta.

A pesar de que ella le señalo su mejilla izquierda, el chico sentía su cara calentarse y ponerse del color de sus ojos. Parecía algo inocente, no obstante la joven giró su cabeza en el momento exacto, para que sus labios se encontraran en un beso apasionado, que dejó a Allen con deseos de más.

Los ojos verdes miraban de un lado a otro, satisfecha al ver que la horrenda mujer no estuviera deambulando por ahí−Sígueme−susurró al atontado trigueño, caminando a la tienda móvil.

En eso, Allen descubrió una cadena, siguiendo a donde terminaba, se encontró con el tobillo de la muchacha atado por este.

Ella descubrió hacia donde iban los ojos del extranjero, y se decidió a explicarle luego de un suspiro, hablándole en un tono de secreto−Soy princesa, me engañaron y me convertí en la esclava de una bruja−refiriéndose a la otra mujer, lo cual no sorprendió al chico−¿Quieres liberarme?

 **"Obvio sí",** otro pensamiento de Allen opacado por sus acciones al usar su propia navaja, cortando un trozo de la cadena. Lamentablemente, ésta volvió a juntarse, quedándose él con ese pequeño trocito.

−Es una cadena encantada−explicó otra vez−seré libre cuando ella muera…Lo siento−era honesta al decir eso.

Las esperanzas de Allen se desvanecieron al escuchar esas palabras. Nunca pensó que una simple frase pudiera pesarle tanto. Miró con confusión a la rubia.

−Pero si no puedo liberarte, ¿qué quieres de mí?

Era la primera cosa coherente que decía frente a ella, y recibió una buena respuesta, cuando ella estiró su brazo, mirándolo coquetamente, adentrándose lentamente. Allen sonrió con picardía, siguiéndola, sabiendo que, aunque no podía volver acompañado por la ojiverde, al menos disfrutaría al máximo el momento de libertad de la esclava de auténtico acento bretón. Y tales cosas se hicieron realidad luego de ver como ella aseguraba la puerta, con la clara intención de que no los interrumpieran.

 _Después él regreso, con la verdadera satisfacción de saber que el científico se equivocó, pues el Muro había cumplido la función de esconder el Reino mágico de_ _Stormhold_.

 _Regreso a su hogar en Inglaterra, esperando olvidar su aventura y a la joven lo más pronto._

 _Pero nueve meses después, recibió un recuerdo inesperado…_

Allen, en un su camisón abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el viejo Guardia, quién, no había hablado de su pequeño error hace unos meses. Sin embargo, no parecía venir con la intención de regañarlo, sino que traía una canasta en sus manos, que se convirtió en el centro de su atención.

De pronto, él se lo entregó−Ten, dejaron esto en el muro para ti− y dentro de este, había una pequeña, casi inexistente mata de cabello oscuro, moviéndose en reacción al frío del invierno−Dice que su nombre es Allistair.

Miró al anciano, incrédulo. Sin embargo, éste le dio una sonrisa cómplice, asegurando que el verdadero proceder de la criatura iba a ser un secreto entre ellos.

Y él sabía, cuando el pequeño abrió un poco sus parpados, viendo esos irises verdes, que jamás iba (y tampoco quería) olvidar lo que pasó más allá del Muro, y a la joven princesa y esclava que convirtió en esclavo a su corazón.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Con el corazón, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura (en especial tú, Eagle).

Si tienen dudas, Allen es 2p USA, y la madre de Allistair es nyo! UK.

Comenten y/o sigan, pongan en favoritos, etc XD

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
